Global Democratic Alliance
with MCXA * with UBD * with Status Quo * with ARES * with NADC * with USN * with FEAR * with Menotah *Econ bloc Blunity |forumurl = http://www.gdacn.com/forums/ |joinurl = http://www.gdacn.com/forums/topic/15954-application-directions/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/gda |ircchannel = #GDA |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = March 6, 2011 |totalnations = 96 |totalstrength = 2,786,406 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 29,025 |totalnukes = 397 |rank = 43 |score = 10.84 }} :For the alliance in Tournament Edition, see Global Democratic Alliance (Tournament Edition). The Global Democratic Alliance (GDA) is an alliance on the Blue team, which follows a democratic style of government. The alliance is one of the older alliances on CyberNations, having been founded in October of 2006. GDA Constitution See Global Democratic Alliance Constitution History of the GDA A lot of the history of the GDA has been obtained through second hand records, as very few people who were in the alliance are around today. A lot of our history is even now unknown to most members. We are working to change that, and as time goes on, we can hopefully put together a better picture of our history as an alliance. - Masterfod The Global Democratic Alliance was founded in October of 2006 by JsD2K, PanzerV, Leq and several others who were friends from playing Starcraft together. Past Presidents War History The First War The first war of the Global Democratic Alliance started on October 31 2006, between the GDA and System 37. The cause of the war was a newly recruited member that was under attack by System 37. The GDA declared war to defend this nation, and after only a few attacks during a two hour period, both sides suffered significant damage. A cease-fire was called, but that did not last; soon LSF entered the war on the side of System 37 and Nordreich entered on the side of the GDA. Peace negotiations between the parties were quite contentious; eventually an independent peace negotiator from the NADC, EmperorCharles, managed to broker a deal, returning peace to all parties. The Maroon War The Global Democratic Alliance's participation in the Maroon War stems in part from events of the first war. During that first major war between the GDA and S37, the ICP had given the GDA a 24 hour period to deliver 700,000 worth of reparations which, at this time, was extremely unreasonable and hard to come by for the GDA. When war broke out between NoR and the ICP, the GDA was happy to come to Nordreich's aid. Not only did the GDA get involved because of being previously wronged by the ICP, but they had also signed a Treaty of Amity with Nordreich. Diplomatic relations with them were also very good because of one of GDA's leaders was formerly a Nordreich member, previously named PrF. During the war the GDA joined sides with Nordreich and other sanctioned and unsanctioned alliances; becoming the United Maroon Front. The allied maroon forces beat the communist nations of the ICP and their allies, forcing the ICP to retreat from the maroon team. After only 2 days of fighting the allied forces were seen as the victors and the GDA won its first war; with the help of an ally. St.Patrick's Day Massacre The war broke out on St.Patrick Days weekend & the day of St.Patrick's Day of 2007. It started because the constant flaming that was had on the main CN forums from the alliance called (LSF) Libertarian Socialist Federation to our allies the former Nordreich. Nor declared war on LSF & blitz their forces by night. The Global Democratic Alliance had an MDP with Nor with a optional attack clause in it. We declared war on LSF along with our allies. Most of the targets of LSF were filled but an alliance called (BE) Byzantine Empire declared war on Nor to defend their allies. We went in after BE & broke most of their forces along with our allies. Three days into the war the former alliance SWF (Socialist Workers Front) declared war on Nor. As it was really starting to heat up..the war ended in peace & surrenders in only 3 days of fighting from BE & LSF. Something BIG was on the horizon.......GWIII GWIII Link to war topic. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=59089&hl= Mar 19 2007, 11:46 PM Our allies the New Pacific Order declare war on GATO for spying. Initiative alliances MDC /m/ & GGA follow suit & declare war on GATO. 3/21/07 The Legion, former NAAC, IAA, LOSS and ACID, & of few other alliances even the former /b/ declare war on various initiative alliances. The Global Democratic Alliance enters the war on 3/22/07. On any nation attacking the New Pacific Order. We were on the lines with many other alliances such as TOP & NPO & FAN & MHA & MCXA & NOR. We found ourselves fighting everywhere. Nations big to small of the Global Democratic Alliance came to fight in the war for the Global Democratic Alliance. We put more nations in anarchy than ours & dealt out more damage. We found our enemies to be almost without tactics & coordination of forces. The technology increases from the war lead to an almost no loss of Nation Strength of the entire Global Democratic Alliance. A clear victory was near & early in the war and the clear victors were decided. By 3/28/07 the fighting was all but almost over. Surrenders poured in from around the globe. We continued fighting till Legion surrendered & NAAC disbanded. The Global Democratic Alliance & her allies prevailed ! United we Stood & our enemies fell. Unjust War It was a long and prosperous summer throughout the Cyber Nations world for all. Since the end of the third Great War, it seemed that all of Cyber Nations was in a constant state of high economic prosperity. However, this also meant that there was no major war. Nations all across Cyber Nations began to grow bored of the standstill. Several times during the month of August their hopes had climbed and been broken for a major war. The World Unity Treaty, which had been signed by many very powerful alliances after the second Great War began to dissolve. The old emperor of the New Pacific Order returned from an extended state of inactivity to create a rebellion within the NPO, which was put down by the current emperor, Moo Cows With Guns. Succeeding Modgate, GOONS, Genmay, \m/, and a couple other alliances form The Unjust Path. Then, NPO and GGA resign from WUT, GGA verbally conflicts with GOONS over BAPS. All this cooled down and it appeared nothing would happen. However, the high levels of tension lingered on from the end of the month of August into early and mid-September. Then, one fateful night, the alliance of Genmay declared war upon BOTS for tech raiding several of their members and not paying the outrageous fee of 60 million dollars. BOTS then demands the surrender of Genmay, plus 250 million in reps. BoTS' MDP partner, NpO, declares war on Genmay, and the war begins on September 9th, 2007. GDA Role It was on September 9th, 2007 that the Global Democratic Alliance declared war upon Genmay. Every soldier of the alliance was armed and ready that night to blitz their nations. The Global Democratic Alliance effectively destroyed much of m's chances of victory against the GDA. \m/ was called in to help m defeat the GDA, although very few nations declared upon the GDA, causing very little damage. Then it was made aware to the Cyber Nations world, and at the major discontent of the nations of the GDA and of BLEU that former BLEU member, We Are Perth Army (WAPA), had betrayed its former allies and declared war in support of its new friend, GOONS and \m/. WAPA brought its good friend, Scotland Forever, a treaty-faithful and loyal alliance along with it. WAPA and SF then both declared war upon the GDA. The main front the GDA fought is now online. WAPA + SF and GDA were very evenly matched, although the GDA had a slight strength advantage overall. However, despite the closeness in strength, the Global Democratic Alliance was very organized in its military, designed by legendary GDA member General Jkeim. The GDA put down WAPA, destroying almost 1 million Strength overall, while losing roughly only 700k. WAPA began to seek peace with GDA. Peace negotiations between WAPA and GDA begin. The GDA demands 250 million in reparations. These talks took place on the 12th of September. WAPA saw this number as outrageous, and rejected these terms, feeling insulted. The GDA leaders refused to budge on the amount. After many battles won and lost, and a lot of infrastructure destroyed, WAPA finally surrenders to the Global Democratic Alliance, agreeing to pay 250 million dollars to the GDA as reparations, as well as disarm for a month. It was also originally demanded that WAPA rescind from the Blue team, but that was later withdrawn from the negotiations. The GDA continued to fight against Genmay, GOONS, and \m/ until the last day of the war. September 19th, 2007 saw the end of Genmay and \m/ as sovereign alliances, due to huge reparational costs laid down by the New Polar Order. Both refused these terms, and both alliances disbanded. GOONS continued to fight against the coalition known as ~, however after loosing many of their members after the end of the war, their resistance was futile, despite the 'GOONland Resistance Movement' lasting until mid-February. The GDA received 250 million in reparations from the war, and rebuilt many of its nations to portions of their former size. The Unjust War is also called Great War IV, although it is commonly agreed that anyone calling it that will burn in the deepest pits of hell. NADC War BLEU declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition based upon a number of spy attacks launched from within their ranks. Despite farung's claim that he was responsible for all such attacks and NADC members declaring no such thing would come forth from their alliance, BLEU persisted, knowing that there was a guilty party within the alliance. Eventually, the instigator was identified as Otto V Bismarck, the ex-Internal Minister of the NADC. * BLEU Announcement Karma War As an MDAP partner of NPO, GDA would eventually come to its aid by declaring war on GOD on April 22nd. Despite GDA having an advantage in overall nation numbers, GOD proved to be a difficult opponent with its large nuke stock and warchest amounts. GOD would call in their ally, CSN, resulting in GDA being overpowered. With the war's global nature having pulled the majority of GDA's allies in, alongside the heavy losses, GDA would eventually surrender to both CSN and GOD. GDA officially exited the war on April 29th, with terms requiring a one month decommission of military. Bipolar War The GDA entered the Bipolar war on February 6th, through the activation of the oA clause of our UBD treaty. UBD had chosen to come into the war in defense of NADC, who had been attacked by Karma War foe CSN. GDA fared much better during this war, and was able to inflict a great deal of damage to CSN's lower tiers. CSN would eventually call in their protectorates TEN, TYR, and TOH. In exchange, GDA suffered heavy losses in the upper tier. However, GDA was able to remain in the war until their allies had been offered peace. GDA officially exited the war on February 18th, having been given white peace. PB-NpO War The Global Democratic Alliance declared war on Tetris through our MDoAP with MCXA in order to aid in MCXA's defense of UINE. During this war, for our part 9 days, Tetris lost around 40% of their NS while we did not even fall below our pre-war levels. When our allies MCXA and UBD received peace terms from their attackers we made peace terms with Tetris that pulled Tetris off of UINE for the remainder of the war, allowing UINE to continue fighting. =Treaties= = External Links = * GDA Official Forums Category:Alliances category:Blue team alliances Global Democratic Alliance